


Bad Days

by Ri_ou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: .....so I wrote Stanner fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Infinity War trailer has me hyped, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pretend Bruce isn't off in space for this I started it before Thor came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_ou/pseuds/Ri_ou
Summary: It was raining.A bad day meant another night lost to tinkering. New schematics for Rhodey’s legs, new suit for Peter, maybe fiddle with the next StarkPhone.And then. A phone call.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there are any errors, I don't have a stable beta reader though I did get my fam [eikazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu) to look it over, all errors are mine! I was supposed to finish planning my massive time travel fic but ended up finishing this piece of fluff instead. Enjoy?

It was a bad day.

Ross was chasing after him for something or other again, and Rhodey hadn’t been feeling well after his last physical therapy session. Pepper was overseas, dealing with business things. 

It was raining. 

A bad day meant another night lost to tinkering. New schematics for Rhodey’s legs, new suit for Peter, maybe fiddle with the next StarkPhone. He didn’t hear FRIDAY lower the music at first-- too deep inside his own mind to notice anything. 

“Sir.” She called. “Sir, you have a call to your private number.” 

Blearily, Tony paused, looking to the nearest camera in bemusement. “Are you tracing it?” he asked, already turning back to his work. It was rare for anyone to call his private number now-- he could count on one hand who had access to it after Siberia. _Siberia_. And there was the pain-- a persistent ache over his chest that hadn’t gone away even after being trapped in a hospital for weeks at Pepper’s persistence. He was _fine_ they’d said, only a little dehydrated from the hours he had lain there, waiting for rescue to come. A couple fractured bones, his ribs carefully bound and set. Nothing to do about his aching heart, and his wounded soul. Nothing at all. 

FRIDAY interrupts his downward spiral. “The call is coming from Cambodia sir.” 

Tony jerks slightly, squinting upwards suspiciously before accepting the call. _Cambodia?_ “You have a task force triangulating your location right now, identify yourself immediately.” 

A pause, hesitant and shy, before a familiar voice greeted him. “I...I really hope you’re lying,Tony. It’s me, Bruce.” 

Tony exhales deeply, relaxing the tenseness in his shoulders he hadn’t even noticed he was tensing. _Bruce_. His science buddy, his best friend when Rhodey wasn’t around to stake out his best friend privileges , his man-crush when they spent too much time together and synced in a way he hadn’t with anyone before. 

Tony had never lost contact with Bruce after Sokovia. Bruce had his private number memorised long ago. He just hadn’t been expecting a call. 

“Bruce? Shit. I was lying, sorry. I didn’t know who it was. We need a secret password for this crap. Maybe I could program something? Get back to me on that. Anyway. Sorry. How’re you doing? Do you need anything? Are you ok?” He was rambling, stumbling over all the words he wanted to say, all the things he wanted to ask. Bruce hummed patiently and waited, used to his antics. 

“I’m good. I’m good. I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier. News is a little delayed here, I only just saw all the newspapers… Tony. Are you ok?” 

Tony breathed deeply for a moment, blinking back tears. “Me? I’m doing fine Brucie-bear, you don’t worry about me. Is there anything I could do for you? Send you a care package?” He spun around to lean back against the bench, closing his eyes to take in Bruce’s soft voice. 

“Ah, No, no, Thank you. I’ll be heading to another country soon I think. I just thought…” A pause, and then a crackly sound of Bruce sighing. “I thought I’d call for you? I heard some of what happened with you and Steve on the news but it’s all conjecture and theorising... Tell me what happened?” 

Tony hesitated a little, glancing sharply at one of FRIDAY’s cameras to gesture her into securing the call before he settled himself in for a long chat. 

It only took half and hour of rambling to tell Bruce the whole incident from start to end, barely needing any clarification on topics they had covered what felt like ages ago. Bruce was a rapt audience, calmly humming in agreement or asking gentle prodding questions when Tony seemed to trail off. 

Contact was sporadic for sure-- the Hulk didn’t like modern technology all that much, and carrying a phone around the world would just as easily get Bruce mugged than give him a way out. But the occasional moments when Bruce remembered to call were special. They meant a lot to Tony. 

“.....Hey.” Bruce started after a long pause. “You know you can call me at any time right?” 

Tony chuckled uneasily. “Not without compromising you I can’t. 

Bruce huffed noisily through the phone, muttering sarcastically. “And that prevents you how?”

“Bruce I—“

“Call me. I’ll answer whenever I can, you know that.” 

A sigh. 

They stayed silent for a long time, drinking in the presence of each other even through silence. It was not to last. 

“I have to go.” Bruce said finally, reluctance a quiet echo in his voice. Tony nodded quietly, humming an vague agreement aloud. “Get some sleep ok?”

A snort. “Yes _Mum._ ” 

Bruce seemed relieved by his response. “I’ll call again soon.” 

“Mm.” 

Maybe he’d take a nap today.

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kairi_ou) for more rambles, maybe I'll write more often.


End file.
